Do You See Me Now
by CrAzYE
Summary: A sequel of sorts to 'This Ending Doesn't Work For Us.' Bit longer than the first installment. Please review... I can't improve otherwise.


Disclaimers: I don't know who owns them lol but I'll look into it. Just know it's not me. These are not my play toys… But I like playing with them anyways. No infringement etc meant.

Dedications: As always, dedicated to my heart and soul, my better half of almost 10yrs, Laina. And also to my little brother Electronis Zappa, whose passion for Bechloe almost ;) equals my own. This is what happens when I push him to write. I end up writing haha. And to Smeg699… cuz I so get the 'not the fic I wanna be reading' even when we can't stay away from the Bechloe ficcage.

Feedback: Always. But I have few fans so I'll take what I can get :) Please review if you can. I can only improve if I know what to work on.

AN: So my muse went on a long tropical holiday about oh 5 or so years ago. I've written nought but Buffy/Faith and Xena/Gab and that was many years ago. So then along comes Bechloe (which quickly became an obsession, mind you) and my muse came sniffing about again.

AN2: Also unbetaed. All mistooks my own. :) I'm working on getting a beta so these may be reposted.

AN3: Lilly's only verbal input into this part if you can hear her ;) is a tip of the hat to Thirteen94's The Life Of The Crazy Alt Girl. I read it this week and cackled my way through the entire fic and into it's sequel (incomplete :( thus far). If you've not read this work of fiction then I highly recommend you do so, STAT.

Beca flew past the Bellas heading the way Chloe went. Well tried that was until their blonde leader stepped into her path and grabbed her by the arm.

"Posen, let me go or so help me! The DJ growled at her. "Chloe's upset and I need to go make sure she's ok."

Aubrey looked at the tiny brunette she had a hold on. She thought about how far Beca had come this year. She thought about how happy both her and Chloe were around each other. She thought about the times she'd had to hold the red head through the night because she was crying about the increasing amount of time Beca spent with Jesse or how blind the DJ seemed to be to her affections yet at the same time seemed to return them. And she thought about the kiss she had just witnessed.

"Little agro over someone who's only a friend, aren't we? She released the brunette and stepped aside. She thought it was time for Beca to have her eyes opened and maybe fix what she couldn't.

Beca burst out the front doors of the Lincoln Center, eyes searching desperately for the redhead. As she stepped out into the pouring rain she couldn't help but think to herself 'Of course. It would be raining'.

She spotted Chloe standing on the kerb with her back to her. The red head appeared to be hugging herself as she stood in the rain and shivered. Beca approached her carefully, reaching for her shoulder, turning the other Bella towards her. A brief thought flitted through wondering why Aubrey wasn't here. She gasped as she saw Chloe was crying. And they weren't happy tears either.

"Chlo... Chloe. What's wrong?" She tried to pull the red head into her arms finding it strange when the usually boundary breaking Bella resisted.

"Nothing." Chloe replied, swiping furiously at her cheeks though it didn't really help much in the rain. Really not wanting Beca to see her this way but knew she wouldn't leave her alone.

"Bullshit Chlo-" the brunette stared at her team mate beginning to wonder if SHE had done something wrong. If she didn't know better she could almost swear she could see Chloe's heart shattering in her eyes. "Listen Chloe, if I've done something wrong, I'm sorry. Tell me what I can do to fix it." She tried once again to pull the red head to her to comfort her but this seemed to piss Chloe off.

The red head stamped her foot before glaring at Beca. She just couldn't do 'this' anymore, whatever this was between her and Beca, it was hurting too much.

"Oh my GOD Mitchell, will you EVER catch a clue?!" She almost screamed at her before grabbing Beca roughly by the hips pulling her to her, smashing her lips against the stunned brunette's, praying this was not going to be a huge mistake.

Beca was in shock but she couldn't seem to stop her body responding as her hands moved of their own accord into Chloe's wet hair, trying to pull her impossibly closer. She could not believe the feelings this single kiss were sending coursing through her. This was nothing like the kiss she'd given Jesse. Her knees felt like they were going to give out. Then Chloe broke the kiss, pulling away sharply as her hand covered her mouth, aghast at what she had done.

"Oh Beca, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Now I've gone and ruined everything." She started really crying now as she turned and spun on her heel running across the road to the hotel they were staying in. Running away from Beca in shame. Leaving Beca staring after her, still stunned and reeling from the most passionate kiss she'd ever had. She snapped out of it as she saw Chloe's back retreating again. She went to move after her when a hand came down on her shoulder.

"I'll go." Aubrey looked at the DJ, she could see the still slightly dazed looked in her eyes. She'd witnessed the entire scene from the steps and had seen Beca's reaction to the kiss herself. "Sort yourself out Beca, before you try and see her again. If you want what she's offering. She's fallen too hard to keep doing whatever 'this'," she waggled her fingers in the DJ's general direction. "Is with you unless you're into her."

Beca thought it was probably the nicest voice Aubrey had ever used on her, even as she tried spluttering a denial that there was nothing like that between her and Chloe but after the way she reacted to the kiss Beca herself was beginning to wonder if the words of denial she kept repeating to everyone were true after all.

The blonde went past her and across the street chasing Chloe as Beca watched her go. A minute later she felt herself being turned around and found herself face to face with Fat Amy and the rest of the Bellas.

"So short stuff... How about we go have a little drinking bonding session?" The large Australian grabbed her by the arm dragging her along across the road not leaving Beca much choice.

Amy's phone beeped and she whooped when she checked the screen, letting go of Beca momentarily to flash type a reply before continuing to drag Beca along through their hotel. She grinned around at the rest of them.

"It's time, ladies. Let Operation: Bechloe begin."

Beca barely heard Lilly whisper behind her, "Kimmy Jin and I ship you guys." She turned to look at the little Asian quizzically as Amy kept dragging her to Amy's and Cynthia Rose's shared room.


End file.
